How To Train A Mind
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: X-Men: First Class. A scene that could have happened during the montage at the Mansion. Set after 'Rage & Serenity.' Kinda Slashy X/M.


How To Train A Mind?

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary: X-Men: First Class. A scene that could have happened during the montage at the Mansion. Set after 'Rage & Serenity.' Kinda Slashy X/M.

Disclaimer: own nothing. Just my mind and what it creates.

How To Train A Mind?

Charles helps everyone train but how does he train?

Erik moves out onto his room's balcony. His mind the calmest it's been in a long time.

_They had shared a laugh. Then as soon as it started it had ended. Watching as Charles cringed. Hands rubbing the front of his forehead. Eyes closed._

"_Yes I will be there momentarily." Charles shakes his head. Clasping a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry my friend I have to go. That was…" the arms went out. "Amazing." He stumbled away. The poor telepath. Pulled in every direction. Helping us all but what about him._

Standing on the balcony He watches a lone figure move out into the middle of the lawn. It is late. Looking over the clock reading 3:00am.

What are you up to, my friend?

Charles release a deep sigh. Letting himself relax. All in bed no one calling to him. Time for some me time. His arms dangle by his side. Releasing his tension his mind into the earth. Solid, grounding, always under ones feet. Connecting lightly with the earth. Feeling her breath in life. Flowing with untapped energy. Swaying to the energy. Seeing the energy of the trees. Their collective mind of essence.

The trees begin to move.

Erik gasp watching the telepath communicate with the trees making them move. That place between rage and serenity. Jumping over the balcony he landed on the earth. Years of escaping whatever landed him on the ground with ease. Moving slowly he approached the telepath.

Charles swayed with the breeze feeling the connection pulling from it. He needed this release. The constant active minds of the residents inside his home are tiring, draining. Opening eyes to see how far he had progressed his mind. Seeing the trees move at his command.

"Amazing," the voice startled him out of his trance. Turning he collapsed down onto the ground. The sudden disconnection hurting, leaving him boneless.

Erik stood in shock, still. His new friend who felt like so much more so powerful just collapsed Before him. Running to his side he grips him tightly. "Charles?" Looking at the brown head that was focused on the ground. The man breathed deeply,

"I'm fine." The head looking up into concerned eyes. Brushing his telepathic wave at Erik he felt comforted yet it hurt. Erik felt the brush but frowned at the crease it cause on the man's brow.

"No you're not." Erik moved in to help support Charles as he tried to stand up. Accepting the help he leaned into Erik. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just," over did it, "tired, nothing more." Erik may not be like him but he knew a lie. And Xavier is lying. Moving in he wraps his arms around the smaller man's waist. Charles relished at the embrace. Living on mental touch, physical touch has became alien. Sighing deeply again he accepted the man's strength. "Thank you, my friend." Amazed at a man who can trust him, a killer, so easily.

"There is nothing to thank. Just tell me what is wrong?" Charles wanted to answer everything. He is getting tired. Feeling twice his age. Helping the others to control their ability, expand on it. Never time to himself. Brave he looked into eyes filled with concern. So much there. Anger, fear, worry, rage…serenity.

"I'm," he wanted to finish, stay in this moment but his escapade didn't go unnoticed to another member of the household. A lone blue figure stood on her balcony. Moving away from Erik he tried to stand brave and proud. Proud he is to not show weakness. Yet the movement let him stand on his own but he collapsed to the ground. Hands digging into the earth. Arms wrapping around him. "I…," I'm fine.

"Charles," the voice next to his ear, "I'm going to lift you up." Suddenly the small connection he had with the earth is gone.

Carrying the telepath bride style he made his ways to the house. The back French doors opening into the library. Charles squirmed a little in his grip. "I have you." Charles relished at the flow of care the man radiated. After this afternoon feeling the rage to now have the calm and worry replacing it.

Raven stood at the library door watching Erik place her brother on one of the sofas that circled the library. She wants to run into the room and help support her brother during this time. But there is a new rock to help ground the mental wonderings. A gentle mental brush allows her to know that he is fine, but in a state she is all to familiar with. Erik brushed back the locks. Charles closed his eyes sinking into the couch, the touch. "Tell me what is wrong," how can I fix this? Rage began to bubble in him. Wishing his power could help him. The laying form before him cringed and moaned at the sudden fierceness at the emotion. Then he understood. Telepath, a man who is constantly everywhere and everyone. Yet the man to absorb that all. He calmed his center. "Charles?" Pained eyes look into his. Both eyes pained. "Tell me what to do." Charles smiled.

"You are doing it." _Calm your mind_, Erik smiled. Eyes moved from the hovering man to the blue of his sister. She came in laying a wet, cold cloth against his forehead.

"You fool," he smiled at her criticism. "You know better." Nodding he agreed with her. He is pushing himself to the limit. Erik watched Raven chastise him. Seeing The same care that Charles shows everyone. Who cared for him?

"Thank you, sister." She smiles bending over to kiss him on the check. Her golden eyes look into his. Erik could only wonder at the silent communication. Then he understood. He had done good. Earning his place in this family with her. Already with Charles but the final acknowledgement from Raven, the sinker.

"Rest Charles."

"You need to rest too." Always taking care of his family and the people around him. Smiling at the defiance in her eyes, the false anger. Concern, love radiating off her then love in the warmest of blankets. An image of when they were kids enters his mind. Protecting her from bullies by showing them their darkest fears in reality. Learning to never mess with a telepath's sister. She is beautiful in blue. But the world would never accept. Needing to protect her.

"Stop it," they had a deal of no intrusion. She felt his mental touch. Just to embrace. "You need to rest. You've overdone it again. Allow yourself some time." He cringed. "I mean it Charles. Give yourself a break. We will be ready when the time comes." Erik smiled at how well she knew her brother. Speaking what the man hidden. Voicing truth. Understanding what the man was doing. He had interrupted the man's, me time. Feeling sorry he looked away. Beginning to stand a hand not so strong as his gripped his wrist.

Raven watched as her brother latched himself onto the metal man. Another reason her brother didn't take a fancy with her. He played the home team. But he would never speak his want to the man for fear of rejection. Standing she would give them this moment. She looks into Erik's eyes, entrusting him with her greatest possession.

"Take care of him. I'm going to bed." Leaning over she places another chase kiss on his cheek. "Rest." She exited the room.

Charles smiles at her leaving. But then left in the room with a man he felt so close to but never allow himself to relish on the one begging to surface to the top. He had control.

"You don't have to watch me. I want to thank you." The hand began to release his arm. Watching it fall limply beside the mental man. Just staring, observing the man so powerful, so weak. He could kill him so easily right now. Silently, no one would no the better, not even the man. So youthful, yet so old.

"We should get you to your room." Charles hummed at this. Really not wanting to move anywhere. Erik smiled leaving him to only one last choice. Reaching down he took Charles in his arms again.

"Erik," shocked at the man lifting him up.

"Clam your mind," using his phrase, "I have you." Erik did. Relishing at the weight in his arms. Charles liked this. Could get use to it, but only a dream. Sinking into the dream he allowed himself to get comfortable in the strong man's arms, his friend.

Erik felt the tense man go limp in his arms. Looking worried he saw that Charles had accepted his trust and calmed his mind. Smiling he held the man tighter to him.

Entering Charles' bedroom he looked at how Spartan the room is. Not a lot of personal things. It could easily be mistaken for his room. Every childhood is different. Charles may have had the life of luxury, but he didn't have the love of a mother or the wise words remembered of his father. Every prison is different.

Setting the man down on the military made bed he sighed. Puling back the bedspread then refitting Charles to rest more peacefully. Wrapping the man up. He could only watch. Still holding the man's limp arm.

"Someday," someday we will learn the truth about one another.

Erik should have left but he just stays and watches the man sleep. Keep away the nightmares. Awake to keep his at bay as to not disturb the slumber before him.

Having waking the man in the past week with a few. All of them did. So much for one man.

"Rest now, I will be here." Charles smiles in his sleep. Erik guards his heart. To someday…

THE END

A/N: first time writing in this verse. So please be kind and review.


End file.
